1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor fabricating method, and more particularly to a semiconductor nanometer-wires structure fabricating method.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, silicon nanostructures have received great deal of attention for their unique physical and chemical effects. The use of silicon nanostructures have been applied to a wide variety of fields including semiconductor, optoelectronic, biological and energy field. Therefore, developing silicon nanostructure fabrication technique becomes an intriguing topic for researchers.
When growing the nanostructure on a crystalline base, the angle between the nanometer-wires and the crystalline base could be controlled within 80-90 degrees. However, the crystalline base is much more expensive than the non-crystalline base. The non-crystalline base is widely applied in many technologies, such as the thin film solar cell or liquid crystal display (LCD), for its cheaper price and large area production capability. What is worth to be noticed is that when growing the nanostructure on a non-crystalline base, the directions of the nanometer-wires are random. In other words, the nanostructure made by using the non-crystalline base is cheap but performs poor.